Dantetsu Kiryu
"The Radiant Brave, Kyoryu Silver!" is Daigo's father who gives him an amber pendant that was later revealed to be the Secret Stone of Allomerus, and sets him on his own path. Later he is pleased to learned that Daigo has chosen his own path but aligns with his own. He later becomes Kyoryu Silver while betraying his son & fellow Kyoryugers & joining the Deboss Army to preserve the Earth by allowing the extinction of only human life on it for his hidden plan from Earth's Melody. History He was first shown with a young Daigo traveling. He gives Daigo an amber necklace, and tells him to find a real dinosaur. He reappeared, arriving in Japan, and then used a Ki attack to attack Debo Tanabanta. Before he left Japan once more, he gave Torin the unknown rucksack. He reappeared, arriving back in Japan to give Daigo a special stone to give to Torin, who has recently been attacked by Endolf. It appears that Dantetsu knows Torin on a personal level, as he knew Torin's true nature as a former member of the Deboss Army. He once again reappears, to find the last Lost Stone to revive Bragigas, with the help from his son. In Brave 41, Dantetsu appears just in time to save Daigo from being Dogold's vessel. Torin later reveals that the Earth had chosen him to be a King, one who would be able to hear the music of the land, and lead humanity to greatness. Dantetsu leaves telling Torin that he must go on and finish his final task, and leave Daigo and his friends in Torin's hands. He later acquires the Kyoryu Silver powers (both the Zyudenchi and Giga Gaburivolver) after he stabs Torin and fights his son in a one-on-one Kyoryuger fight. http://www.heroshock.com/?p=7362 Initial scans of Dantetsu as Kyoryu Silver http://www.heroshock.com/?p=7413 Second batch of scans with Dantetsu as Kyoryu Silver As Kyoryu Silver, Dantetsu can perform the Secret Technique: Sky Tearing Punch (奥義・空烈パンチ Ōgi Kūretsu Panchi). Daigo confronts Dantetsu and the two battle. When their attacks impact, Daigo hears the music of the Earth and realizes why his father killed Torin: being that in order for Torin to fight the Deboss monsters in the underworld, so they would perish on the surface when Deboss tries to raise them. The Deboss commanders attack the two, and Deboss progresses the clock ahead, starting it up again. Kyoryu Silver Arsenal *'Giga Gaburivolver' *'MoBuckle' *'Zyudenchi #10 - Bragigas' Behind the scenes Portrayal Dantetsu Kiryu is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Galactic Swordsman Billion in Chikyu Sentai Fiveman. Notes *Dantetsu was initially rumored to be Kyoryu Silver before Torin first transformed in Brave 36. *At 62 years old, Shinji Yamashita is the oldest actor to play a new Sentai Ranger.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=8017 **His character also holds the record of second longest delay between his first debut and his first transformation, with 45 episodes, being beaten by Yuko Fukui who took 46 episodes. Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:Kyoryugers Category:Deboss Army Category:Temporary Sentai Villains Category:Evil Sentai Rangers